Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic devices and, more particularly, to a security system that allows inspection and operation of an electronic device at a display location while preventing unauthorized removal of the electronic device from the display location.
Background Art
As the number of different electronic devices, such as laptop computers, continues to escalate, it becomes increasingly important for businesses displaying the same to potential consumers to make the electronic devices readily available for inspection and operation. While laptop technology has evolved to the point that sophisticated devices are available at more affordable prices, the cost of laptops and other similar type electronic devices remains significant. Undeterred theft can significantly impact a business' bottom line.
Designers of security systems for electronic devices, such as laptop computers, have a number of primary design objectives. First of all, the security systems must reliably protect the devices against theft. The security systems must also be affordable such that the investment therein is justified by the anticipated losses that will be prevented.
It is also critical that the security systems be “user friendly”. This involves several different aspects. First of all, the security systems must be flexible in that they must be capable of adapting to different point-of-purchase display sizes and configurations that exist, or may come into being, in businesses offering electronic devices for sale.
The security systems must also be of a nature that they can be readily and consistently set up by employees. Complicated security systems may be improperly set up by employees, which may make them ineffective. At a certain complexity level, employees may be tempted to avoid setting up security systems as a shortcut.
Finally, the security systems should not significantly interfere with the displayed devices so that their unencumbered appearance can be discerned by a would-be purchaser. Further, potential purchasers want to be able to conveniently use the electronic devices before committing to buy, particularly given the now vast number of options in terms of manufacturers and capabilities.
The industry continues to seek out better alternative ways to strive towards optimal balance of the above design objectives.